


Lost Shaker of Salt

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco watches Harry demonstrate his Transfiguration skills.





	Lost Shaker of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta'd by reddwarfer and kerryblaze

 

* * *

Draco and Harry had been stuck together in Grimmauld Place for almost two weeks. Remus Lupin was the only Wizard who had come to call and his visits were not exactly social.

After Draco defected to their side, passing over quite a bit of valuable information, and Harry had nearly lost his life in a Death Eater attack, the Order had agreed that it was wise to place both boys in seclusion for a while. Remus stopped by every other day to deliver food, updates on the War, and to make sure that the Dark Lord’s currently biggest targets had not killed each other yet.

The situation was more than uncomfortable. Neither boy wanted to be stuck in this desolate old house with the other. However, the night before last, acting on Remus’ suggestion, Harry decided to make an effort to lessen the tension. He approached Draco in the sitting room and without a word, offered him the bottle of tequila, which he himself had been drinking from for the past twenty minutes. Apparently, to his surprise, the bottle seemed to be charmed and always remained half full.

Wordlessly, Harry and Draco sat together, sharing the bottle of liquor for close to an hour, when suddenly Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s face and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Harry was shocked to say the least, but drunk enough not to resist the pleasurable sensation. He pushed Draco down onto the sofa and pinned him there, snogging him as if he had planned this moment for years. Less than five minutes later, both boys had come in their jeans and immediately darted off for their separate bedrooms in humiliation and disbelief. Not a word had been spoken since.

Now, two nights after this incident, Draco found himself frozen in the kitchen doorway, gaping. Harry was stark naked, other than his robes which were wide open. He was leaning up against the far wall, his foot propped on a chair, wanking. Only, he was not _just_ wanking. His hand was wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down with definite determination. But what had Draco so captivated was the long, slender object that was fucking Harry’s arse. It moved slowly in and out completely by its own volition.

Harry’s head hung back and his eyes were shut. His mouth fell open and Draco heard him moan, “Faster.” Draco sucked in his breath as the slick white phallus picked up momentum, ramming harder into Harry’s hole. “Yeah,” Harry groaned.

“Fuck!” muttered Draco as Harry’s come spurted out over his hand, dripping onto the floor.

Harry gasped, pulled the dildo out of his arse, and tried to hide it up his sleeve.

“What the fuck, Malfoy!” he shouted, red faced, tugging his robes closed.

“What the fuck, indeed, Potter.” Draco slowly stalked across the kitchen, eyeing Harry hungrily. His cock throbbed with want from witnessing that scene. “What exactly was _fucking_ you?” he asked, in a seductive tone.

Harry clenched his jaw, folding his arms around himself. “Go away, Malfoy.”

Draco snickered, trying to reach up Harry’s sleeve. “I’m not going anywhere. I want to see your little toy.”

“Sod off, I said!”

“Come now, give us a peek.” Draco laughed. “I’m fucking bored and after that show, I’m randy as hell.” He demonstrated this fact by rubbing his crotch against Harry’s hip.

Harry gasped with surprise and delight. Draco took advantage of Harry’s distraction to, once again, plunge down upon him with a kiss.

Welcoming Draco as eagerly as the other night, Harry opened his mouth and met Draco’s tongue with his own. He grabbed the back of Draco’s hair and kissed him thoroughly, fiercely even. But Draco quickly broke the kiss and shook his head.

“Show me the toy before we go any further,” he demanded in a sultry whisper.

Wanting very much to move things along, Harry gave in and revealed a long, glossy white, penis shaped object. Draco bit his lip and took it from Harry’s hand.

“Oh! It’s heavier than I expected. Is it…ceramic?”

Harry blushed and just sort of shrugged.

“Where’d you get it?”

“I transfigured it.”

“From?” Draco persisted, practically bouncing with curiosity.

Harry hid his face behind his hands and blurted out, “Thesaltshaker.”

“Pardon me? Didn’t quite catch that, Potter.”

“The sodding saltshaker, ok!”

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief, looked back at the transfigured saltshaker and guffawed. “Oh, good show, Potter. McGonagall would be right proud of you. Fifty points to Gryffindor.”

The security alert from the opening front door stopped Harry from retorting. He jumped away from Draco and quickly fastened his robes.

“Harry?” Remus’ called from up in the entrance hall. “Draco?”

“Down here,” Harry shouted in reply. Quickly, he cleaned the floor with a flick of his wand. “Get rid of it!” he told Draco, panicking.

Draco chuckled and slipped the saltshaker dildo into the pocket of his jeans.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Remus greeted, doing his best to sound chipper, as per usual. “Just been ‘round the Weasley’s. Everyone sends their thoughts and Molly sends her home cooking.” He winked at Harry and set the large bag he’d been carrying down on the table.

“Oh, I see you found Sirius’ charmed bottle of tequila.” Remus’ expression dimmed. After a long moment, he shook his head and took a deep breath. “I could use a shot or two myself; join me boys.” He gestured that Harry and Draco should sit at the table; they complied. Remus then took three dusty shot glasses out of the dresser, wiped them out with a dishtowel, and sat them down on the table.

“I would have thought you two might be making more of an effort to befriend one another by now.”

Draco and Harry exchanged an uneasy glance, but both remained silent.

“I can cut the tension in here with a knife,” Remus added, taking out an actual knife.

Harry furrowed his brow; both from the awkwardness with Draco and from confusion over what Remus had planned with that knife. He had an answer in just a moment, when Remus reached into the bag of groceries and pulled out a lemon.

“I was going to make you my famous lemonade, but I think this is a much better use.” He smiled, trying desperately to lighten the mood, and sliced the lemon into wedges.

Harry couldn’t help but grin as Remus poured three shots of tequila, passing one to him and one to Draco, keeping one for himself. Remus raised his glass and then paused.

“We just need one more thing.” He looked across the table to where the peppershaker sat alone. “Where’s the salt?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
